


Sick Day

by aqjuliet



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 06:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12227733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqjuliet/pseuds/aqjuliet
Summary: Farrah's sick, and Aja isn't leaving until she feels better.





	Sick Day

**Author's Note:**

> Finally got around to sorting an ao3 account and so I'm uploading my past stuff! They are queens in this fic, but I use drag names and she/her pronouns. Let's hope the formatting works this time!
> 
> Please remember to leave kudos or a comment if you enjoyed.

Looking back, Aja supposed, it was inevitable this would happen from the very moment she'd dropped everything after a 3am phone call from Kimora and hopped on the next flight to Vegas.

"I just don't know what to do, Aja," Kimora had half-sighed, half-groaned. "I've got to leave for a flight in like, three hours, and she's still being a stubborn baby about the medicine."  
"Do you want me to come down?" Aja had asked, already on her way out of the door and heading down the road to the subway. "I can make sure she's okay while you're away."  
"You'd really do that?" Kimora sounded taken aback. "Jesus, Aja, she's so lucky to have a friend like you. When can you get here?"

As it turned out, Aja ended up in Vegas at roughly 9am, meaning Kimora had already left by the time Aja stumbled up to Farrah's apartment, letting herself in with the spare key she knew Farrah kept under the mat.  
"Farrah? It's me, Aja," she announced as she entered the living room. The curtains were drawn and all the lights were off, meaning Aja had to squint through the darkness until she found her way to a lamp. At the sudden light, the pile of blankets bundled on the couch stirred.  
"Aja?" Farrah said weakly, muffled by the fabric. The blankets shifted some more and Farrah poked her head out, looking utterly sorry for herself. "What are you doing here?"  
"Kimora called me." Aja strode over to the couch and perched herself on the arm. "She said you were sick, so I said I'd come take care of you."  
"I am sick," Farrah pouted dramatically. She took a brief interlude to perform the loudest sneeze Aja had ever heard a human being emit. "See? I'm probably going to die."  
"Probably." Aja placed the back of her hand on Farrah's forehead, who whined uncomfortably and wiggled away. "Keep still!"  
"You're too warm!" Farrah's wiggling increased, her weak body somehow dislodging one of her blankets and sending it flopping to the floor.  
"I'm trying to see if you have a temperature or not, dumbass," Aja groaned. She finally lost patience and grabbed Farrah's chin with her other hand, forcing her to stay still. Farrah stuck out her bottom lip.  
"I have a thermometer."  
"Don't need one," Aja replied. She removed her hands from Farrah's face and sighed. "Yep, you've got a temperature. That means we need to get rid of some of these blankets."  
"What?" Farrah whined. "But I'm cold!"  
"No, you're warm. Your body thinks you're cold, but it's actually the opposite." Aja piled all but one of the blankets on the floor at the end of the couch. "There. That should be better. Now, where's your medicine?"  
Silence.  
"Farrah. Medicine. Where is it?" Aja tried again.  
"I don't have any," Farrah said unconvincingly. Aja raised an eyebrow.  
"Yes you do. Kimora told me. Also, you're a horrible liar."  
"Come on, Aja," Farrah sighed. "Don't make me drink that. It tastes like vomit." Aja ignored her, instead entering the little kitchen attached to the living room. "Hey, where are you going?"

Aja immediately spotted the little bottle of medicine in a corner, a spoon placed next to it with a post-it note attached reading, "pour it down her fucking throat if u have 2. xoxo kimmy <3". Stifling a laugh at the note, Aja grabbed the bottle and the spoon and proceeded back to the living room where Farrah was apparently throwing a minor strop, burrowing her face in her blanket.  
"God, you're such a fucking child when you're sick," Aja groaned.  
"Am not," Farrah said childishly. Aja sat down on the couch next to her, shoving her legs over to make room.  
"I'm not Eureka or Alexis, I'm not gonna coddle you. I have no shame, and I can and will pin you down and make you take your medicine if you don't do it yourself."  
After a few seconds Farrah emerged, scowling. "Fine."  
"Good girl. You can have some candy later," Aja said sarcastically. She poured a spoonful of the medicine and held it out to Farrah, who reluctantly took it, grimacing as she swallowed.  
"See? Was that so hard?" Aja rolled her eyes. Farrah made a face but said nothing, instead swivelling slowly on the couch so she could rest her head on Aja's lap as she lay down. "Oh, so now I'm your best friend?"  
"Shut up and stroke my hair. Please," Farrah groaned quietly. Aja smirked and began running her fingers through Farrah's blonde hair, letting her nails gently scratch against her head from time to time. Farrah's breathing slowed and she soon fell asleep, curling up against Aja. Aja continued her rhythmic movement, leaning her head back against the back of the couch, until she eventually drifted off to sleep too.

She was woken abruptly about an hour later by the sound of Farrah violently vomiting onto the floor in front of her. Aja made a noise halfway between a yell and a gag, bringing her legs up off the floor. Once she'd stopped retching, Farrah looked up at Aja with tears in her eyes.  
"I'm sorry!" she wailed. "I don't feel good." Recovering from her initial disgust, Aja gently rubbed Farrah's back, making soothing noises.  
"Don't worry about it, you can't help being sick. Do you think you're gonna throw up again?"  
Farrah sat very still, breathing heavily. "I... I don't think so." She looked so upset and miserable that Aja just wanted to hug her, although she judged that probably wasn't the best idea.  
"That's good, that's good. Let's get you to your bed, and I'll get you a bucket or something, just in case." Aja climbed off the couch, stepping over the vomit. She helped Farrah stand up slowly. Farrah froze and grabbed her shoulder, letting out a quiet whine and a half-sob.  
"I feel really dizzy," she managed to get out, squeezing her eyes shut. Aja held her steady.  
"Hey, calm down. It's okay. I got you." She helped Farrah into her bedroom and onto her bed, before going on a hurried hunt for some kind of bucket. She eventually found one in a cupboard under the sink and jogged back to Farrah's room, placing it by her bed. Farrah smiled at her weakly as she put it down.

"Thank you, Aja. And I'm sorry you have to deal with me like this."  
"Don't worry about it," Aja insisted. "It's what friends do, right?" A shadow crossed Farrah's face.  
"My old roommates used to ignore me when I was sick. They said I was too much trouble to deal with."  
Aja sat on the bed next to Farrah, resting her palm on the back of Farrah's hand. "Farrah, you're never too much trouble. Don't ever let anyone make you think that."  
Farrah sniffed. Aja rolled her eyes.  
"Come on, bitch, don't start crying."  
"I'm sorry," Farrah attempted to scrub the tears from her face and rested her head on Aja's shoulder. "I just get really emotional when I'm sick."  
"You're always really emotional," Aja chuckled. She wrapped an arm around Farrah's shoulders, using her other hand to wipe the escaped tears from her flushed cheeks. "I'm serious though. If you ever need me for anything, ever, just let me know. I'll be there, I promise."  
She pressed a kiss to Farrah's temple, holding her gently until she drifted off again. Once she was certain Farrah was asleep, Aja carefully tucked her into the blanket and went back to the living room to clean up.

Farrah slept for the rest of the day and well into the next morning. Aja was making some toast in the small kitchen when Farrah walked in, stretching her arms above her head.  
"Morning, sleeping beauty," Aja grinned. "By the way, I used your shower, and you're out of conditioner. Sorry about that."  
"It's okay," Farrah yawned. "After everything you did for me yesterday, a bottle of conditioner is the least I can give you." She looked at Aja and hesitated slightly, before suddenly throwing her arms around Aja's neck. Aja instinctively wrapped her arms around Farrah's waist and hugged her tightly.  
"Thank you so much," Farrah breathed against Aja's collar bone. "Sorry for throwing up everywhere."  
"No worries, seriously." Aja traced circles on Farrah's back as she held her tight. "You feeling better?"  
"Yeah," Farrah smiled, pulling away from the hug slightly. Aja placed her hand on Farrah's forehead.  
"Your temperature's gone down. Take it easy today, though. I don't think you're 100% yet."  
"Does that mean you're gonna stay?" Farrah asked hopefully. Aja grinned.  
"Why, you like it when I look after you or something?" Farrah blushed slightly.  
"It's just nice when someone takes care of you." Aja chuckled.  
"I know, I'm just teasing. Sit down on the couch and I'll bring you some food."  
"I think I'm gonna shower first." Farrah pulled away properly, making a face. "I feel a little gross still wearing these old pyjamas."  
"Okay, munchkin. See you in a minute." Farrah paused, a small smile playing on her lips.  
"Munchkin? That's new." Aja scratched the back of her neck awkwardly and was about to speak when Farrah continued. "I kind of love it."  
With that, she drifted out of the room, leaving Aja to blink after her. Aja shook her head to clear it and put on some more toast. 

Once she had finished with breakfast she sat down on the couch, one plate in her hand and the other on the coffee table. Farrah emerged from the bathroom about ten minutes later, the ends of her hair slightly damp and clad in a fresh set of pyjamas bearing a graphic of Ariel and Flounder from the Little Mermaid.  
"Nice to see the Princess Pacifica merch," Aja smirked. Farrah stuck her tongue out at Aja and flopped down next to her. Aja, politely ignoring Farrah's gesture, passed her the second plate.  
"Here you are. Dry toast and water. You're not having anything more adventurous till we know you're better."  
"Not even orange juice?"  
"Nope. Too acidic, might make you sick again." Farrah pouted but conceded to Aja's better judgement. She picked up the toast and delicately nibbled it. Aja found herself watching Farrah eat, and although she wasn't sure why, a grin began to grow on her face. Farrah glanced at her.  
"What?"  
"Nothing," Aja shrugged, the dopey grin still persisting. Farrah put her plate down and invited herself to snuggle against Aja's side, picking up Aja's arm and wrapping it around her own shoulders.  
"No, it's fine, munchkin. Make yourself comfortable," Aja deadpanned. Farrah let out a quiet giggle, burrowing herself into Aja's chest.  
"Thanks for everything."  
"You've already thanked me," Aja smiled, squeezing Farrah's shoulder. "Loads of times."  
"Yeah, but I just want you to know how much I appreciate you. I-" she hesitated slightly, glancing up at Aja. "I'm really glad I met you, Aja."  
"I'm really glad I met you too, Farrah." Aja's chest felt tighter than usual, and she hugged Farrah closer to her.  
They sat in silence for a few minutes, rhythmic breathing the only sound in the still air. Then Aja remembered she wanted to ask Farrah about something and tilted her face down at her, at the same time that Farrah moved her head to look at Aja, and they found themselves face to face, incredibly close. Both queens stilled, and Aja completely forgot what she was about to ask.  
She was drawn to Farrah's wide baby blue eyes looking up at her, slightly glazed from the tension between them. She could feel Farrah's breath on her cheek as the blonde bit her lip. Aja's eyes followed the movement. Farrah's lips looked so soft and delicate, and Aja was struck by the strongest urge to kiss her.

_What the hell._

Aja shifted her position slightly and raised her hand to Farrah's cheek, cupping it gently and tilting her face upwards. Farrah leant into Aja's hand, breath hitching in her throat. Slowly, ever so slowly, Aja closed the gap between them.  
Farrah's lips were just as soft as she thought, and she tasted of fresh mint from her toothpaste. Her free hand went to the small of Farrah's back, while Farrah's arms wrapped around the back of Aja's neck. Aja deepened the kiss, pushing Farrah gently backwards until she was laying on the couch, Aja hovering above her. Farrah moaned softly as Aja explored her mouth, followed by a slightly louder moan when Aja's hand slid from Farrah's back to her ass, giving it a firm squeeze. Eventually Aja pulled away, moving her hands to the couch either side of Farrah's head to support herself as Farrah let out a quiet whine at the loss. They were both panting slightly as they stared at each other, faces still inches apart.  
"Hi," Farrah breathed. Aja smiled.  
"Hi." She pulled back to sit on the couch, grabbing Farrah's hands and guiding her to sit on her lap. Farrah followed Aja's lead and curled up against Aja's chest. She sought another kiss, this one much softer and shorter, which Aja gladly obliged.  
As they returned to their cuddling position, one of Aja's hands resting on Farrah's upper thigh and thumb caressing the skin gently, Aja made a face.  
"Ugh, I better not have caught your illness from that." Farrah dissolved into giggles.  
"I didn't even think of that! It was your idea to kiss me anyway, dummy."  
"Quiet, you," Aja laughed, giving the side of Farrah's ass a playful slap. Farrah merely giggled harder and pressed a kiss to Aja's cheek.

As it turned out, Aja luckily didn't catch Farrah's illness, which cleared up completely a day or two later. She did, however get a girlfriend with a highlighter addiction, who cried at commercials about dog shelters and who had to stand on her tiptoes to kiss Aja. A girlfriend who borrowed half her wardrobe, and she couldn't even be mad at her because Aja thought she looked adorable in her clothes. A girlfriend who whined about housework but who'd never leave Aja to do it alone, who clung to Aja when they watched scary movies, who Aja desperately wanted to protect from anything that could make her sad or hurt.

Call it fate, call it inevitable, call it whatever you like. Aja had never been happier than she was right now, snuggled up with Farrah, on a sofa that had recently been vomited on, with Farrah still recovering from a nasty bug. Vomit aside, she supposed, this was as close to perfection as she had ever felt.


End file.
